


A Gift

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: NSFW Drabble Meme Challenge [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: Belle has something for Ian.





	

Belle folded her hands over the kitchen table to stop them from fiddling. She didn’t want to appear nervous. Ian picked up on her moods quite easily and she didn’t want that to affect his decision. She was being a little daring, maybe, given how slowly their relationship seemed to progress, but the box had been sitting in the back of her closet for two months already. Sooner or later, she’d have to be honest with him.

She saw his eyes double in size when he opened the box and looked into its content. Belle hurriedly said, “Of course, you don’t have to. It’s just an idea. Because you asked if I wanted to try something special. I mean, not that I’m blaming you. I can think of something else. But I thought... you might... look... nice...”

Ranting. Yes. So much for not looking nervous. It was best for her to be quiet. It had taken them too long to get to where they were. Just the fact that Ian was willing to ask her if she wanted to try anything new was a huge step forward, and she’d hate to lose all the trust he’d put on her because she was being impulsive.

“So this is... for me?” he asked, raising his eyes from the box to look at her

Belle tried to read into his words. They were surprisingly neutral, given how easily flustered her boyfriend could become when faced with her crazy ideas.

“We could get one for me if you’d like,” she conceded. “I’m open to it. But yes. I bought this one for you.”

Ian took the collar out of the box, holding it in both hands with his fingertips, handling it as if it were made of glass rather than black leather. There were four D-rings, one on each side, and another two at the front and back. Overall, it was a very standard, rather unimaginative model. Belle had wanted something a little more special and was a little disappointed herself when it arrived in the mail. She wanted to treat Ian to something special, and that wasn’t quite what she’d had in mind, but it was good for a trial run.

“I don’t think things like that should be shared,” Belle mused. “They’re just too personal.”

“Is this for the bedroom?”

Belle tried to read into the sound of his words. He was curious, maybe even a little embarrassed, but not mortified. That was good. Maybe she hadn’t ruined their relationship just yet.

“Yes,” she replied. “I wouldn’t ask you to wear something like that on the streets.”

The right corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk and he asked, “Why not?” catching her by surprise. A nice surprise. The kind that warmed her entire body and filled her mind with new ideas - a ring, a gold chain, a watch, no, no, she’d have to think of something else. Something really special.

“I’m going to find you something else,” she promised. “It will be more discreet. Then you could wear it outside the house. Whenever you like.”

“I’d like that.” He eyed the collar in his hands. “But this is good, for now, as long as I only have to wear it in front of you.”

Ian extended the collar to her.

“I’d like to watch you put it on,” she told him.

He gave her the same look he always did whenever she asked to observe him do anything, from handling his antiques to touching himself in the privacy of her bedroom.

Why would you want to watch me?

Belle found it heartbreaking that he didn’t understand just how fascinating he was to look at. At least now he was getting used to her eyes on his body, and he barely hesitated before laying the collar on the kitchen table and unknotting the tie from around his neck. She thought of asking him to strip altogether but changed her mind. It might be fun to do that herself, later. Ian had to fumble with the buckle for a little while, trying to find the right tightness, his eyes down but the blush on his cheeks making it very clear that he was aware of her eyes following his every move. When he was done, he placed his palms on the table and looked at her, the leather collar secured on his neck.

His smile was coy, aware of the ridiculousness of their situation, but no less aroused because of that.

“How does that make you feel?” she asked.

“Strange,” he said.

That seemed to be his default answer to everything unfamiliar.

Belle rose from her chair. “But is it good, my pet?”

As she advanced upon him, she could see his entire body brimming with anticipation.

“Yes, very good,” he rasped.

Belle hooked a finger on one of the rings and gave it a pull. Ian gasped and then smiled. She should’ve gotten a leash. Later on, if Ian enjoyed it, she might suggest it.

“What feels good about it?” she asked, brushing his hair back the way he liked.

“It feels good because you own me now.”

She leaned over to kiss his temple, one hand sliding down his chest to open the buttons on his shirt.

“Say that again,” she whispered in his ear. “Say it exactly like that.”

 


End file.
